deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Explosives
Why are grenade launchers the only type of explosive weapon? You should have things like molotovs or hand grenades. play i dunno even how to start the game somebody help me plaese right click than full screen then start The explosives page does not seem to be able to be acsessed from the drop down bar thingy. Is it just me? Falcon MM1 why does the falcon mm1 have a description saying its for CQB? grenade launchers aren't CQB weapons. Falcon MM1 why does the falcon mm1 have a description saying its for CQB? grenade launchers aren't CQB weapons. If grenade launchers are the only type of explosive weapons, at least put in the different ammo sizes. Even better, just add defferent explosives. The Ammo.... A long time ago used a grenade launcher while using my M82A2 and I observed that 12.7 ammo stands at rougly 5.5k per 600 bullets while grenade launchers ammo costs 4k per their 200 grenade clip. Naturally you would think the grenade launcher dealt the most damage but since of the high critical hit I had I would deal around 100 to RLA's which would be a 2 hit Knockout while the grenade launcher I had back at the time (RG6) ,which had no chance for a critical, dealt 36 damage at the same rate of my rifle. I used this grenade launcher until I started to ratio the price of the ammunition to the DPS and the splash damage, which can only be effective on the first five zombies hit, verses my rifles ammunition cost ratioed with its DPS and I found that since you would need 3 full grenade boxes to equal one full box of 12.7 so it would be around 12k verses 5.5k ammunition wise. The damage of the M82A2, if you had a high critical hit, would be 100 a hit, while the grenade launcher deals 36 per hit to up to five zombies before becoming ineffieftive if you were to run an experiment to kill 8 RLA's, which is the maxium number of zombies on screen in 2D, the M82A2 would kill all of the 8 RLA's with 16 bullets or $146 in game cash, while the grenade launcher woulod only kill the first 5 RLA's with 5 shots and an additional shot would be taken to kill the 6th 7th and 8th RLA and this would cost $666 to do this even though you would save time zombies would keep appearing on the screen and you would lose an emense amount of money when you could have just taken the time to do it with a M82A2. This brings back up the starting question "Why is the ammo so expensive for such a little box?" i myself don't know and I don't think the admins and even the creator has the power of changing the base marketplace price of grenades, so I think you should change the box of grenade ammunition to 400 or 600 to even out the price verse other weapons besides the M82A2 The Pwner95 00:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) The HK 69 The discription says that the HK69 was produced by a West German company, which is simply ridiculous seeing that Germany has been reunited more than 20 years ago and there is no need in pointing out what part of Germany it came from. GM94 is scrap value $10850, not $3000 ' 15:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC)' :Thanks for pointing that out. — Sovq 17:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Critical Hit Damage It states that grenades launchers can't deal critical damage, but it gives values for critical damage. Warror225 (talk) 08:25, June 19, 2015 (UTC)